Forgive me
by Konoto
Summary: Milo tiene que marcharse, dejando a Camus en Francia. Antesde irse recuerda como él y el francés se conocieron en la universidad y como se enamoraron. MxC yaoi, lemon.


**Advertencia:** Yaoi (lemon, próximamente) blah, blah, blah... a los que no le guste alguno o ninguno de estos géneros haga el favor de dejar de leer desde ahora.

**Disclaimer:** Por favor, Saint Seiya no me pertenece ¬¬.

**Parejas:** MiloxCamusxSaga y algo de MiloxAioria

**Nota:** Este es un fic AU (universo alterno)

**Forgive me By: Konoto-chan**

**Chapter I: Prologue**

--Q-qué?.-preguntó incrédulo el bello pelirrojo, quien no quería dar crédito a lo que sus oídos acababan de escuchar.-Te vas?.-dijo en un susurro, intentando encontrar algún brillo en los ojos del rubio que le indicara que lo que estaba pasando era una mentira, sólo una broma pesada y de muy mal gusto, por que no le hacía nada de gracia. Pero no lo encontró, sólo se encontró con los ojos de Milo que le veían apenadamente.-M-me estas mintiendo, verdad?.-preguntó.-Dime que ésta es otra de tus bromas, por favor.-pidió con voz quebrada ante el molesto nudo que se formaba en su garganta.

--No, no es broma.-dijo el ojiazul.-Es la verdad.-miró con gran pesar como la mirada antes incrédula de Camus se tornaba rápidamente en una de dolor.

--Porqué?.-preguntó en un susurro, uno que Milo no hubiera escuchado si no hubiera estado sentado al lado de él, en la cama que ambos compartían.

--Surgieron algunos asuntos en el trabajo, por lo que debo viajar a Grecia.-explicó, odiando ser la causa de aquella mirada tan triste en los hermosos ojos caoba de Camus.

--Por cuánto tiempo?.-pronunció con voz ahogada.

--Yo... no lo sé.-dijo intentando encontrar los ojos del pelirrojo, pero éste simplemente evitaba a toda costa su mirada.-Supongo que hasta que queden resueltos.-terminó observando el techo como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.-Seis meses... un año... no lo sé.-

--Ya veo.-habló el francés cabizbajo, ocultando la mirada bajo sus cabellos rojizos.

--Camus, yo...-pero calló, las palabras no salieron de su boca.

Y un incómodo y largo silencio se instaló entre los dos, roto únicamente por los lejanos ruidos del exterior. Ninguno podía decir nada. Uno, porque el mundo se le había venido encima, y la tristeza y el dolor lo agobiaban. Otro, porque se sentía culpable, si él mismo no quería marcharse, pero tenía que hacerlo.

--Camus...-llamó quedamente.-No sabes lo que me duele el tener que irme dejándote aquí.-habló por fin.-Es muy difícil para mi tener que marcharme...-dijo posando una mano sobre el hombro del pelirrojo.

--Y cómo crees que me siento yo!.-preguntó en un susurro mirando al rubio, sintiendo como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas rápidamente.-Acaso crees que no me duele saber que te vas?.-dijo cerrando sus ojos, tratando de impedir a las lágrimas salir, pero éstas escaparon por entre sus párpados fuertemente cerrados, resbalando por las blancas mejillas. Mordiendo su labio inferior trató de impedir que los sollozos escapasen de sus labios.

--Camus...-dijo observando con angustia como las lágrimas corrían sin control por el rostro de su amor.-No, no llores...-tomó entre sus manos el rostro del francés, con sus dedos secó delicadamente las gotas saladas, pero a pesar de sus intentos éstas no cedían.-Ven acá, amor.-dijo envolviendo el delgado cuerpo de su pareja entre sus brazos, quien lloraba ya sin consuelo, con el rostro escondido en la curvatura del cuello del ojiazul. Sintiendo como las tibias lágrimas mojaban su piel, escuchando los sollozos que ya no eran reprimidos; sin quererlo sus ojos azules se cristalizaron rápidamente, pero reprimió el llanto. Estrechó más hacia sí el cuerpo del francés.-Shhhhh... calma.-intentó, pero lo único que lograba era que el otro llorara con más intensidad..-Calma, por favor... sabes como me destroza verte llorar, Cam.-pidió entrecortadamente.

**--Flash Back--**

Toda había comenzado exactamente seis años atrás. Milo, un joven de origen griego, diecinueve años, se había mudado a Paris, Francia, para cursar sus estudios universitarios. Ahí, en su primer día en la universidad había conocido a Camus, otro joven nacido en Francia, que estudiaba en la misma facultad que él, Milo. En cuanto lo vió sentado en una de las bancas del campus de inmediato quedó flechado por su belleza, tanta, que parecía casi irreal: con sus largos cabellos rojizos cayéndole sobre los hombros y la espalda, en esos momentos sus ojos estaban cubiertos por los párpados elegantemente adornados por largas y gruesas pestañas, pero no dudaba que eran hermosos, labios llamativos y apetecibles, piel blanca y adivinaba a que al tacto sería muy suave. Se acercó con paso vacilante, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca no perdió la oportunidad de hablar con él.

--Hola.-pronunció el rubio atrayendo la atención del otro, logrando que abriera sus ojos para ver a la persona que estaba parada frente a él.

--Hola.-respondió al saludo, abriendo sus ojos, dándole al griego la oportunidad de comprobar que no se había equivocado en su suposición. Aquellas orbes caoba eran las más bellas que había visto en toda su vida.-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Camus.-habló el pelirrojo sonriendo e incorporándose de su, hasta ahora, asiento.-Y tu eres...?.-

--Oh, perdona... me llamo Milo.-dijo sonriendo de igual manera tendiéndole su mano al otro.

--Gusto en conocerte, Milo.-dijo Camus estrechando la mano del otro.

--Igualmente.-habló el rubio sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

A decir verdad, dar ese primer paso no fue tan difícil como él había creído. Pasaron las horas sin que se dieran cuenta, dieron las doce, la una...

--Eres extranjero, verdad?.-preguntó el pelirrojo.

--Cómo supiste?.-dijo el otro un tanto sorprendido.

--Tu acento.-dijo simplemente.-Es diferente, de dónde eres?.-preguntó.

--De Grecia.-respondió el rubio.

--Y qué haces aquí, en Francia?.-inquirió con curiosidad.

--Estoy aquí para estudiar la universidad.-explicó.

--Oh, por cierto, ya te dijeron dónde te quedarás?.-preguntó.

--Mmmm... si, pero...-dijo sacando el papel en el que le habían indicado el lugar en donde se quedaría.-Crees que podrías indicarme dónde esta?.-preguntó mostrándole el papel al francés.

--Claro.-aceptó tomándolo entre sus manos.-Oye!... pero que coincidencia.-pronunció al terminar de leer.

--Qué? o.o.-preguntó el ojiazul.

--Es el mismo lugar en donde yo me quedo.-expresó.

--E-en serio?.-preguntó el otro, sonriendo con alegría.

--Si... contigo seremos tres.-explicó.

--Tres? ó.o.-preguntó sintiendo como parte de la alegría se esfumaba.

--Si.-asintió el francés.-Cada apartamento puede alojar como máximo a tres personas.-explicó.

--Ya veo.-dijo algo cabizbajo.

--Pero no te preocupes, te llevarás bien con él, te lo prometo.-dijo sonriendo.

--Eso espero.-dijo con algo de pesar.

--Claro que si, él es buena persona, te agradará.-aseguró el pelirrojo.

--CAMUS!.-llamó una voz desde lejos, el francés se volvió para ver quien le llamaba y vió un rostro conocido.

--Saga?.-se extrañó al ver como su amigo llegaba algo agitado a su lado.

--C-Camus.-dijo el ojiverde con la respiración agitada.-Te lo robo un momento.-le dijo al ojiazul.-Te estaba buscando.-dijo dirigiéndose al pelirrojo.

--Mira, Saga, quiero que conozcas a alguien... él es Milo, compartirá el apartamento con nosotros.-explicó.

--Hola... Soy Saga, mucho gusto.-dijo en una corta y fugaz presentación, estrechando en un rápido movimiento la mano del rubio.-Necesito que me acompañes.-dijo arrastrando al pelirrojo que lo miraba confundido.

--Adónde?.-preguntó.

--Una de las profesoras quiere que la ayudemos con algunos ensayos.-explicó.

--Claro... pero, espera.-dijo zafándose del agarre que el otro ejercía sobre su brazo.-Milo, sabes cómo llegar?.-preguntó refiriéndose al apartamento.

--No.-respondió el otro negando suavemente.

--Espérame aquí y no te muevas, de acuerdo?... enseguida vuelvo.-pidió para seguidamente alejarse con el peliazul.

--C-claro n.nU.-y lo vió alejarse.

Esperó pacientemente a que aquel hermoso pelirrojo regresara. Suspiró.

Nunca se había sentido así con otra persona, así de... enamorado. Y a pesar que no lo conocía del todo, estaba completamente seguro de que lo amaba. Desde el primer momento en que lo vió, desde el momento en que vio aquel par de bellos ojos, desde que cruzaron palabras... supo que lo amaba y que lo amaría siempre.

Una sonrisa floreció en sus sensuales labios, mientras esperaba, mirando al cielo azul adornado de blancas nubes. No se dio cuenta de cuanto tiempo permaneció en aquella banca, sentado y esperando.

--Milo!.-le llamó la voz del francés, haciendo que se volviera hacia el otro, sonriendo.-Perdona por la tardanza.-se disculpó al llegar a su lado.

--No importa, esta bien.-dijo restándole importancia.

--Nos vamos?.-preguntó.

--Claro.-sonrió el rubio poniéndose de pie y siguiendo al pelirrojo.

**KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk KkKkKkKkKk**

Un poco corto, lo sé u.u pero descuiden, es apenas el prólogo, espero que os haya gustado, gracias por leer. Ja Ne!.


End file.
